omniversal_encyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Jaridians
The Jaridians are a species that feature in Earth: Final Conflict. History Early history Around eight million years ago, the Jaridian and Taelon race were one species which were split apart by the integration of the Kimera. Initially, they were one species that contained all the tools required for their biology. (Episode: Between Heaven and Hell) Upon their birth, the two race's began to enter alternate evolutionary paths with a common source being the Atavus. In their ancient shared history, there existed an Atavus known as Ramaz who was the head of an immortality cult that learnt to isolate core energy in order to extend their own lives. Through this technique, he increased the proto-Taelon life span by a factor of two hundred but at the expense of the other Atavus who became the Jaridians and suffered from a reduced lifespan of two third. It was this act that began a million year cycle of war between the two divergent races. (Episode: The Summit) According to the Jaridians, the source of the split between the two genetic brethren was based around the shaqarava. Where the Taelons were unable to control it and desired to create the Commonality, the Jaridians wanted to retain their emotions and feelings. (Episode: Gauntlet) As a result of this, both species were deprived of a critical element of their biology which left them both as dying races. (Episode: Between Heaven and Hell) After this, a deciding factor in the split was over the shaqarava organ within their palms. The Taelon's were noted by the Jaridians as being afraid of it and were unable to control their dark power. Which was why they began a quest for spiritual perfection evolving on a separate line while the Jaridians were afraid of the concept of the Commonality as they wanted to remain individuals with the capacity to feel love, reproduce and have passions. (Episode: Gauntlet) It was known that long ago, enlightened members of both the Taelons and the Jaridians attempted a joining of their races but this act failed. (Episode: Dark Horizon) In time, the two splinter races began to became hostile to one another with the Jaridians stating the Taelons were responsible for trying to annihilate them. This was the reason why the Jaridian Imperium began a long search to hunt down and destroy the Taelon's before they were destroyed by them. This was because the Taelon's had become aware that their line of evolution would lead to extinction and had to sought to regain what was lost through the Jaridians as the expense of their cousins. (Episode: Gauntlet) Similar to the Taelons, the Jaridians also had the growing problem with their core energy which was burning them out from the inside causing a slow steady population decline towards extinction. It was also known that the feud between the two races was so old that both had forgotten the reason for why they hated one another. Furthermore, it was believed that if the Jaridians found a means to solve their reproductive crisis, they would end any further conflict. (Episode: The Forge of Creation) At some point, they settled on their own homeworld which was located in the Taelon's home galaxy. In addition, from a world within a nebula on the otherside of the Taelon homeworld, they dispatched a probe with the intention of testing local lifeforms. (Episode: The Scarecrow Returns) During their expansion, the Jaridians were known to possess the Skrill homeworld within their vast territory. (Episode: Emancipation) The Jaridians later learnt that the Taelons intended to make contact with the planet Earth and thus a year before the arrival of the Companions, the Jaridians sent a message to humanity warning them that any assistance given to their enemy would be punished. The message was never received as the Taelons blocked the transmission thus keeping mankind unaware of this threat. Furthermore, it was known that thousands of species that had associated with the Taelons were punished and destroyed for their involvement in the ancient conflict. (Episode: The Second Wave) The Jaridians at some point sent one of their robotic probes to the planet Earth with the intention of turning the native Humans against the Taelons. The probe was captured by the Resistance who ensured that events came about that the Taelon's had destroyed it. During their study of it, the probe had taken on the form of Resistance member Rayna where it remained until programming within it activated whereupon it left the Liberation base. Once freed, it travelled to Alexandria, Virginia where it easily bypassed security officers and interacted with the Pentagon communication grid. Despite the Taelon planet wide jamming system in effect, the probe managed to connect to the Jaridian forces and began its second phase of programming. Transforming into its battle configuration, it took out a team of human soldiers before engaging in anti-Taelon operations on the planet. (Episode: The First of its Kind) One action conducted by the Jaridian Imperium was deploying another probe which landed secretly in a remote region on the planet Earth. There, it reconfigured itself into a transmitter which began emitting signals that disrupted the Taelon Commonality until it was destroyed by Taelon forces. (Episode: Sleepers) At the war between the two races raged, it was known that the Jaridians were steadily winning in the conflict with their empire being much larger then the Taelon's. (Episode: Hijacked) Despite possessing hundreds of colonies, the Taelons were facing a losing conflict and their homeworld was known to had been destroyed as well as left barren by the Jaridian Empire. (Episode: Defector) The Jaridians at some point learnt that the Taelons had a particular interest in the planet Earth and the native Human species. Thus, the Jaridian Empire transmitted a message to Humanity giving them a warning taht any attempt at helping the Taelons would lead to punishment. Despite sending the transmission, it was never recieved as it was blocked by the Taelons who kept Humanity unaware of this threat. (Episode: The Second Wave) Final Conflict Later, the Jaridians were engaged in fighting a ground battle against Human Volunteers from the Taelons who were being deployed through the portal system. (Episode: Volunteers) At the same time, the Taelon fleet were engaged in aggressive manevuers against the Jaridian armada but both were defeated in a world in the Regula System which was located 75 light years from Earth. Whilst the Jaridians had clustered their warships around the planet, the Taelons deployed their Forge Project; firing massive balls of magma through interdimensional space at the Jaridian forces. Whilst initially successful, the constant firings left a tear in the dimensional fabric and created a temporary wormhole that linked the Jaridians to Earth. Capitalizing on this, the Jaridian Empire dispatched a Sokara cruiser through the anomaly in order to destroy Earth and the Taelons. However, Liam Kincaid and Da'an detonated a Taelon shuttles fusion matrix in the anomly thus collapsing which not only removed the wormhole but destroyed the Jaridian warship as well. (Episode: Heroes and Heartbreak) After that chain of events, the Jaridian Empire dispatched a messenger probe to Earth which managed to land on the eastern coast of North America though it sustained damaged. The probes mention was to communicate to mankind and provide them schematics in order to develop a powerful transmitter that would allow them to communicate with the Jaridians so the two races could work together to defeat the Taelons. Unknown to the Jaridians, the probe was eventually destroyed by the resistance in order to prevent it from falling into Taelon hands. (Episode: Message in a Bottle) Secret elements within Jaridian society made covert meetings with counterparts among the Taelon's in order to attempt to find a solution to the problem one of which was believed to be a merger between the two species. (Episode: The Summit) The Jaridian's sent an infiltrating scout team towards the planet Earth in order to use a powerful Taelon particle weapon to incerinate the planet's atmosphere and made use of a holographic fleet of Jaridian warships to scare the Taelon's from the planet. (Episode: Second Wave) Once Lily Marquette had been sent to Jaridia, she was deceived into fixing her shuttles ID drive. Furthermore, unknown to many, Ronald Sandoval had sent Captain Marquette to the Jaridians in order to forge a secret alliance with them. In addition, the presence of a Human female offered the Jaridians the possibility of creating hybrids and thus saving their species. This led to the Jaridian Borjak mating with Lily Marquette who became pregnant with a hybrid child and she even came to care about her mate. Later, the two along with an additional pair of Jaridians journeyed to Earth in the shuttlecraft in order to open diplomatic relations but their vessel was shot down by the Taelons under the orders of Zo'or. Two Jaridians died in the crash leaving Borjak and Captain Marquette the only survivors. Trapped in the Free Republic of Rostok in Antartica, they were eventually captured by the native army forces but were taken to Ronald Sandoval where Borjak approved of the agents actions. He also claimed that during the "Great Crossing" taking place, the Jaridian High Command would not forget his contributions. (Episode: The Arrival) Following this event, the Jaridians began their second plan which involved the deployment of a probe and using holographic technology; it created a Jaridian Battle Fleet in order to scare the Taelons off of Earth. Whilst this was happening, the Jaridians made use of Taelon Portal technology to send their operatives disguised as humans to Earth where they took on the identities of deceased Human Resistance fighters. The Jaridian plan was to trick the Resistance into creating a Jaridian particle weapon which would immolate Earth's atmosphere and destroy the planet thus they would serve as a lesson to other races that would shelter the Taelons. (Episode: The Second Wave) They later deployed another probe that re-configured the CVIs of Companion Protectors and turned these loyal bodyguards against the Taelons. At least six Taelons were killed as a result and no one was aware that the adaptive technology of the probe re-activated agent Ronald Sandoval's implant. Reprogramming him with a motivational imperative against the Taelons, Sandoval bonded with the probe which served as a form of battle armor which he used to take over the Taelon mothership. Now under their control, a Jaridian cruiser emerged and led by Vorjak; the group used stored core energy to revive the Taelons so that they would be tried by a Jaridian judicial team for atrocities against their race before the entire Taelon species was executed en mass. (Episode: Dark Horizon) A number of Jaridians and Taelon gathered at Earth at a secret installation of the Taelon scientist Ma'el who discovered a possible cure to the core energy crisis which was the merger of the two species. Together they make their way into the facility at a volcano where the Atavan energy powers a regeneration chamber in an attempt to save both species from extinction. (Episode: Point of No Return) This, however, results in the re-emergence of the violent Atavus race which attempt to reclaim the Earth. (Episode: Unearthed) According to Renee Palmer, the Jaridian homeworld of Jaridia had imploded in its final moments and it was believed that everyone on it was dead. (Episode: Boones Awakening) Whilst extinct, the collective experiences of both the Jaridians and the Taelons remained within the memories of Ra'jel. (Episode: Art of War) : The fate of the greater Jaridian Imperium remains unknown. Overview The Jaridians are genetic brethren of the Taelon race and as such share the organ known as the shakarava that resides in their palm. They were able to use this organ to discharge energy which was able to revive a person. Physically, they appear as large muscular grayskinned reptilian's which were a corporeal based lifeform unlike their energy based Taelon cousins. Jaridian eye sight was also far superior to Humans allowing them to see distant objects without the aid of any image enhancing tool. They are also able to enhance their vision allowing them to see threats in the dark. This is visibly seen by a change in their eyes and retina allwing them to note traps and obstacles in their path. In addition, they possessed the shaqarava which they were capable of using as a weapon or as a means of resuscitating fallen individuals. (Episode: Gauntlet) A notable similarity with the Taelons was that the Jaridian biology had a difficulty in adapting to Earth's atmosphere which rejected them. (Episode: The Forge of Creation) Whilst male Jaridians seemingly did not possess any form of body hair, their females did possess small amounts on their heads. (Episode: The Second Wave) The species had a growing problem with their core energy in a similar vein as the Taelons themselves. This energy was burning up the Jaridians from the inside out causing their children to die within their mother's womb and resulting a slow tide towards extinction. Many other's died by their 20's resulting in the race having a tragically short lifespan when compared to their Taelon kin. (Episode: The Forge of Creation) This out of control metabolic system meant that Jaridians often suffered very high temperatures which left burn marks whereever they moved and when killed, a Jaridian body simply exploded thus leaving no body behind. (Episode: The Second Wave) This was attributed to the accelerated metabolism of the species which was slowly destroying their ability to reproduce with it being seen that only the use of hybrids would continue the race. This meant that their loss of procreation was different from the Taelons who had lost the desire to bear offspring. (Episode: The Arrival) Jaridians were required to control their body temperature and return it to zero otherwise they self combusted with enough energy capable of tearing a hole through a space station. (Episode: Summit) While they may be an alien species, the Jaridians were capable of interbreeding with Humans and produce half-Jaridian half-Human offspring. It was hoped that these children would survive the energy depletion issue the Jaridians were facing which was killing so many of their young. The only case where this was noted was with a Human mother who began to develop Jaridian characterisics such as scales as part of the birthing process. The father's shaqarava was required in the process and the child is suddenly born in a flash of light. (Episode: Arrival) Children was named by both father and mother under the ancient rituals practiced by the Jaridians. (Episode: The Forge of Creation) Biologically, the Jaridians and the Taelon's are so similar that many elements can be exchanged with one another. The core energy of a Taelon can be given to a Jaridian child allowing for their continued survival. (Episode: Arrival) Furthermore, the two were still capable of a merger allowing for the restoration of the original Atavus species. (Episode: Point of No Return) Despite these traits, it was known that certain elements within the two had deviated to such an extent that it was near impossible for the two to accomplish the merger alone and it was believed that humanity held the missing link in their evolution. (Episode: Between Heaven and Hell) All Jaridians are soldiers and warriors though they feel that this was because the Taelon's forced this upon them. They have never fought against their own kind and find the concept of a species killing it's own in battle as something disgusting which is seen when a Jaridian finds out that Human's have fought their own kind in numerous wars. There is no distinction between the male and female genders; both are equals and fight side by side. Their ruthless warrior nature is highlighted when Jaridians believe that failure deserves death and that they shun attempts people aiding them when wounded suggesting that they do not like to be percieved as being weak. (Episode: Gauntlet) Being ruthless, they were known to show no quarter to their enemies and gladly destroyed entire planets if they associated with the Taelons so that it would serve as a lesson to other species to not help the Jaridians mortal enemies. In fact, all Companion Protectors were targeted for destruction though individual Jaridian soldiers were allowed to take certain members of the species as mates which would keep them alive. (Episode: The Second Wave) This species are noted for their ability to feel love, have passion and reproduce naturally through the two genders. As such, they did not wish to join the telepathic Commonality as they felt it would deprive them of these traits. (Episode: Gauntlet) They showed little remorse to their enemies or supposed allies of their enemies; being quite willing to destroy entire worlds and civilizations as punishment for aiding the Taelons. Though they intended on destroying the Taelons, they wanted them alive for them to stand on trial for the crimes against the Jaridian race. (Episode: Dark Horizon) It was also felt by some that if the Jaridians had solved their reproductive crisis, they would end the war with the Taelons as they would be content to let their ancient enemies die out. (Episode: The Forge of Creation) The species was highly passionate and desired to truly live as well as enjoy life to its fullest with their females being quite aggressive as well as open about sexual attractions. (Episode: The Second Wave) A ruling body within the Jaridian's empire was the Jaridian High Command. (Episode: The Arrival) Jaridians were quite capable of deception and made use of infiltrating scout teams that were able to disguise themselves among alien societies in order to achieve their aims. (Episode: Second Wave) Technology General The Jaridians were a highly advanced alien species with technology that was a near equal to the Taelon's though was based on crystalline technology rather then an organic base. Their equipment as well as their devices were both active and adaptive. (Episode: The Second Wave) Despite this, the Imperium never developed interdimensional based technology which restricted their movements around the galaxies. (Episode: Gauntlet) They have shown a form of faster-than-light travel which allows them to travel between various worlds though is inferor to ID technology. (Episode: Point Of No Return) As such, they had shown interest in acquiring captured Taelon interdimensional drive units in order to provide them the means of finding their enemies in force. (Episode: Gauntlet) Through the efforts of Lili Marquette, they managed to develop some understanding of portal technology allowing them to intercept energy streams to send their own advance units. (Episode: The Second Wave) Some believed that the technology of the Jaridians was even more advanced then the Taelons. (Episode: Message in a Bottle) The Imperium was known to employ the use of cloaking technology allowing for their probe replicants to remain invisible to the enemy. (Episode: Atonement) In addition, these stealth screens were used by their soldiers and advance units he employed them to quickly escape capture. They also possessed holographic technology allowing them to make a fleet appear to their enemies. A more small scale version of this technology allowed Jaridians to mask themselves as other species. Their disguises were quite accurate to the point that they even had the capacity to deceive genetic scans. The suits were perfectly able to emulate human anatomy from sound to smell and even x-rays. However, these hologram's did not induce a gravitational presence on nearby objects which was one way of detecting them. (Episode: The Second Wave) Furthermore, they had the ability to create faux environment's in order to trick people by manipulating their memory. (Episode: In Memory) They had planet destroying capabilities which were achieved through demolition teams which were used to punish worlds that aided the Taelons. (Episodes: Dark Horizon) They possessed energy-particle technology making their warships quite powerful and able to destroy planet's. These advanced particle cannons were able to destroy a planetary atmosphere and allow a star systems sun to incinerate the helpeless world. (Episode: Hearts & Minds) One of their most powerful warships were known as Sokara cruisers each of which were a planet destroyer and were armed with reddish energy pulse weapons. These starships were somewhat vulnerable at their trailing edge namely where the engines were located. (Episode: Heroes and Heartbreak) Probes One noted development of the Jaridians were Replicant technology. These were deployed as probes which reshaped their form into a combat model. Their large bulky green crystalline forms were capable of taking a great deal of damage and able to survive most energy strikes. They were programmed with simple directives which they followed single mindedly such as exterminating Taelon's on a planet or hijacking a ship with interdimensional drive technology and bring it to Jaridian space. They were equipped with a disguise capable of masking their appearance as part of the any species allowing them to blend into their environment. They were also equipped with an energy blaster on their arms which was capable of killing Human's and Taelon's. (Episode: First Of Its Kind, Highjacked) Another form of probe can be deployed sent through space where it land's on planet's suspected of harbouring a Taelon presence. Once crashing to the surface, the crystalline probe restructures its form into that of a larger transciever which is capable of disrupting the telepathic link of the Taelon's known as the Commonality. These probes also had a defense system designed to protect themselves from both harm and tampering. Should an outsider attempt to touch the probe, it emitted a powerful energy blast capable of killing Human beings. It was also capable of generating a powerful shield that paralysed its victims in order to prevent anyone from nearing the device. (Episode: Sleepers) A further variant of the probe technology allowed the Jaridians to deploy an energy beam which was capable of overwriting the CVI implant's of Taelon Volunteers turning them into assassins that turned on their former masters. This probe was also capable of shattering itself and breaking into numerous component's that engulfed a person like a suit of armor and reprograms their CVI with Jaridian directives. (Episode: Dark Horizons) Another type was able to create a realistic hologram of a Jaridian battle fleet but lacked a gravitational field thus highlighting its true origin as an illusion. (Episode: The Second Wave) Appearances •Earth: Final Conflict: Category:Species